Hinged containers used to package and dispense baby wet wipes have lids that tend to fall completely or nearly closed by themselves. Because users of baby wipes frequently require more than one wipe, it is necessary to essentially reopen the container to remove successive wipes. This is an inconvenience when changing diapers. A further disadvantage of such containers is that it is sometimes not readily apparent that the lid has not completely closed, which may cause the user to leave the container open for extended periods of time, during which much of the liquid in the wet wipes can evaporate.